Snowfun
by HikaEmerald
Summary: First oneshot. The day before the fight with Duo, everyone's stressed out. But Netto seems to have a plan to loosen them up though...Or so it seems... What happens when it happens to be a snowy day?


Snowfun

Snowfun

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Rockman. EXE characters, Capcom does .

_(Hope is seen typing on the computer.)_

Barrel: Hope, what the heck are you doing??

Hope: Typing.

Pika: Typing what??

Hope: Something.

Bulba: What's that something??

Hope: A story.

Colonel: What type of story??

Hope: A fanfiction one.

All except Hope: Oh really??

Hope: _(Stands up and starts lobbing mini-bombs at the four people.)_ YES SO SHUT UP!!

_(Everyone's stunned, settled down.)_

All: Let's get on with the story! (Hope: Grr…

The Cross Fusion team, Netto Hikari, Enzan Ijuin, Laika, Meiru Sakurai, Pride, princess of Creamland, Charlie Airster, Dingo, Jasmine, Nenji, Dark Miyabi, Yuriko Oozono, Tesla Magnets and Barrel were lazing around in the lounge with nothing to do. Tomorrow was the big day, it's snowing outside and it is boring with nothing to do now. Netto was yawning, Enzan was pacing up and down, along with Laika. Meiru, Jasmine, Pride, Yuriko, Tesla were chatting, but their conversation is getting staler by the minute. Charlie, Dingo, Nenji, Miyabi and Barrel, were discussing something which cannot be heard nor shown in this story.

Netto yawned. "Man, what can I do to get these guys to loosen up…I know!" Like a bulb that has been switched on, Netto thought of an idea. He ran outside without anyone noticing, grabbed a bucket of snow and made a snowball with some of it. Quietly, he went back to the room and hid behind the door. He scanned the area. "Who should be my victim today… Aha! Enzan!" Aiming, he threw the ball at Enzan, and it struck him on the head. Enzan, who felt the sheer cold substance touch his scalp, yelped in surprise. Everyone turned their heads up and saw a comical sight. They started laughing but not for long, for Netto had aimed a snowball at every single one of them, even Meiru. They went silent for awhile, and then… "NETTO HIKARI!!" Everyone looked out of the door, only to see the naughty Netto waving at them and he disappeared, with the intention of getting more snow. They ran after him, Enzan being the leader. However, all of them stripped at the door, for Enzan's foot got caught in the bucket Netto had let behind.

Outside, Netto squealed in delight to see that his plan was working. He heard a sudden crash from inside, telling him that it is time to hide behind a tree and prepare for ambush. Everyone was fuming mad by now. They went out to see nothing. But Enzan, who was Netto's first "victim", saw a small portion of his hair sticking out from a tree, made a snowball and launched it at Netto, who laughed it off. "Alright let's have a snowball fight!!" yelled Netto. Everyone except Barrel, who told himself he had to be firm walked to the side and watched them play instead. The navis, Rockman, Blues, Searchman, Roll, Knightman, Gyroman, Tomahawkman,Medi, Napalmman, Shadowman, Needleman, Magnetman and Colonel silently shook their heads at their operators, as if to say, "What will they think of next?!".

As the snowball fight continued, everyone was bombing each other with snowballs, but the main focus with Netto Hikari, who started the game. Snowballs were flying all over the place, and an occasional one hit Barrel in the face, who was chatting with Colonel. Everytime he got hit, Barrel wiped off the snow fuming mad. However, Colonel was snickering as he hears muttering and swearing under his breath, saying something like "I will get you Netto-kun" and "Can't they play something else?!" Netto silently gathered them all and whispered to them while pointing at Barrel. Barrel saw that, and knew it wouldn't be good. He readied himself to run away. In a split second, snowballs started flying towards him and he somersaulted back. Just when he thought he got away from the assult, he was hit in the face by a cleverly aimed snowball, courtesy of Laika. By then, everyone was laughing their heads off. Fuming mad, Barrel washed the snow off his face once again and his face got really serious. Everyone stopped laughing, and knew they were in for it. In another second, they were covered with snow. Barrel had gathered some snow in both of his hands and ran past each one and splattered some snow on them. With that, Netto screamed, "All right! Let's all aimed at Barrel-san!" while making another snowball and he threw it at Barrel. But being the military and agile man, Barrel easily dodged the snowball. "You can't hit me with THAT kind of aming!" Barrel mocked the other 12 members of the team and stuck his tongue out. Everyone's jaw dropped. Nobody ever saw Barrel being childish until they saw it was a trap. Barrel distracted them by sticking his tongue out and then countered by throwing snowballs back at them.

Back in the PETs, all the navis except Colonel, who merely smiled, were laughing at Barrel's plan. "Who knew Barrel had it in him?" giggled Rockman. "Barrel ALWAYS had it in him. It's just that he never -no- make that SELDOMLY laughs or even act childish. I remember during when he was in the military, whenever the commander's back was turned, he would secretly stuck his tongue out just a_ little_ bit. Those were the good old days, that is." Said Colonel, arms crossed. "Say, Colonel, do YOU have a sense of humor." Searchman questioned. Everyone nodded in agreement. They have never seen Colonel laugh at all. "Well, maybe I do. Then again I don't." Colonel said quietly, eyes closed. Shadowman was fuming a bit. Colonel's attitude was getting to him. Secretly, he threw a throwing star at him, which Colonel calmly called with his two fingers. Everyone's jawed dropped as Colonel flung the star back at Shadowman, which narrowly missed his head.

Well, back to Netto and the others. Barrel has been dodging the snowballs thrown by the others, and they were getting mad. None of them managed to hit him! Laughing, Barrel gathered some snow and knocked Tesla and Pride out first with a strong snowball throw. He continued this until he was left with only Charlie, Netto, Enzan and Laika. Dodging madly, he knocked out Netto, Enzan and Charlie. Now it's military versus military! Each with a collection of snowballs in their arms, they started running around the area lobbing snowballs at each other. The others, navis and humans alike, were cheering and placing bets. Some said Laika would win, some said Barrel. In the meantime, Laika was mocking Barrel's aim, who was fuming mad. With a final throw, Barrel successfully knocked Laika out, who started seeing stars. Barrel heaved a sigh of relief, wiped his forehead and headed inside, saying, "Have fun." Everyone just sulked and made funny faces at him. They wanted Barrel to have more fun instead of just sticking inside. After all, today was probably the last day they ever get to have fun.

Back in the Cyber World, Searchman was aiming shots at Colonel, who took the damage and said nothing. He suddenly sliced Searchman's gun into half, and retreated back into his corner. Everyone stared at him again. What in the world was going on with Barrel and Colonel? Like navi, like operator, they gussed.

Netto and the others, except Barrel, who came outside again to watch, were having another snowball fight. Quite some time later, everyone except Barrel was lying on the snow, making snow angels. Netto got up and tried to get Barrel down to the snow to join, but Barrel refused, until he was pulled down to the snow, face first. Annoyed with a cold face, he saw a frozen lake near-by and decided a game of tag would be nice. He tapped Netto and with a wink, said, "Tag, you're it." With that, he sped of towards the lake and started skating. Netto gave chased, but once he onto the slippery surface of the lake, he felled down immediately. Barrel however, without ice-skates, was skating merrily. He skated around Netto and snickered. Netto tried to get up but couldn't. Finally he requested for a dimensional area from Menjin, so that he can cross fuse with Rockman and stop slipping on ice. In the meantime, he can get revenge. CF Netto playfully fires the rockbuster but to his amazement, Barrel dodges them all. Finally, they have a friendly Cross Fusion match on ice. After several bouts, they tied out. When they returned to the others, they saw the others having friendly practice matches too.

When night fell, they went back to their rooms. Well, Netto had to pay a slight dear price though. He was bombarded with cushions and pillows from the others. After giving Netto his punishment, they had a couple more games which resulted in Laika losing to Barrel in BattleShip, Netto getting hopping mad cause he lost a Netbattle to Enzan, and Roll kissing Rockman. At last, they fell asleep on the floor, every single one of them thinking the very same thing: This is most likely the final time we will have this much fun together…

Hope: Yay, my first one-shot story.

Barrel: You don't sound too happy.

Hope: Don't rub it in.

Barrel: Oh yeah??

Hope: Yeah.

_(Hope and Barrel start having a sword fight)_

Colonel: Cut it out you two!

Pika: We're in a pickle now, so see ya!


End file.
